Audiomaster 3000
México |estado = Desaparecido }} thumb|250 px|Logotipo anterior - 1 thumb|250 px thumb|250 px|Logotipo utilizado en los créditos de doblaje de [[Caza fantasmas Mikami y Ranma ½]] thumb|250 px|Logotipo anterior - 2 thumb|241 px|Instalaciones de Audiomaster 3000 Audiomaster 3000, S.A. de C.V., también conocida por otros nombres como Audio Futura''La empresa cambió finalmente su nombre y razón social en febrero de 2003, para finales de ese mismo año retirarse del negocio. y en sus primeros años como ''Radiópolis, fue una empresa mexicana dedicada al doblaje al español, traducción, edición, subtitulaje y post-producción de audio para cine y video, perteneciente a Grupo Televisa. Fundada entre finales de 1989 y principios de 1990. Sus estudios, instalaciones y oficinas estaban ubicados en Calzada de Tlalpan número 3000, colonia Espartaco (donde están actualmente las oficinas de Televisa Radio) y en la calle de Oruga al sur de la Ciudad de México. La empresa llegó a tener en total 11 salas de grabación y 8 cabinas de post-producción, con una capacidad productiva de más de 100 horas medias por semanaNájar, Salvador (2008). El doblaje de voz, página 481 y más de 5 mil horas anuales de todo género. Para el año 2002 la empresa controlaba el 40% del doblaje en español en toda Latinoamérica y el 60% en Mexico, mientras que en la parte administrativa fue dirigida por Jorge ArreguiAudiomaster 3000 precursores del cambio - nota de TV MAS Magazine (septiembre de 2002) (comercialización y ventas) y Rodrigo Elizundia Cisneros (dirección general). Desde que se retiró del negocio del doblaje en 2003 y tras ser vendida a Candiani Dubbing Studios hacia mediados de 2004,Nájar, Salvador (2008). El doblaje de voz, página 481Estudios Candiani, se quedó con Audiomaster de Televisa - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2004) muchos de sus trabajos pendientes pasaron a manos de Estudios Candiani y en menor medida en la compañía Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales.Nájar, Salvador (2008). El doblaje de voz, página 481 Fue una de las empresas de doblaje más grandes e importantes de Latinoamérica. Servicios Audiomaster 3000 de Grupo Televisa proporcionó sus servicios de doblaje que se utilizaron para producir y comercializar: series de televisión, largometrajes, dibujos animados, comerciales, novelas, promocionales, documentales, películas para cine y audioprogramas, entre otros. El servicio de doblaje incluía la traducción de libretos, la preparación de pistas musicales para distribución internacional, doblaje de canciones, efectos especiales de sonido y la conversión, entre diferentes formatos de producción. *Doblaje *Subtitulaje *Copiado *Edición *Música y efectos especiales *Post-producción de audio para cine y video Antecedentes Los orígenes de Audiomaster se remontan al año de 1955 cuando se creó una de las primeras empresas de doblaje profesional en México y América Latina, que después se llamaría Servicio Internacional de Sonido. A principios de los años ochenta, el consorcio Televisa, realizó la compra de las dos empresas de doblaje más importantes en aquel tiempo: CINSA y SISSA. A la primera renombró primero como Telespeciales, mientras que a la segunda como Audiomaster. Al inicio, los miembros de la nueva administración del doblaje casi no participaban en las actividades de las empresas recién adquiridas, solo observaban. Pero al iniciarse la segunda mitad de la década, se tomó de golpe el control de la producción totalmente, por lo que se tomaron muchas medidas, como seleccionar, reubicar, cambiar, e incluso despedir buena parte del personal. Posteriormente Audiomaster cambia su domicilio a Tlalpan número 3000, donde se fusiona con Telespeciales, que como resultado dieron origen a esta empresa. Estructura e infraestructura Audiomaster 3000 estaba instalado y situado en un inmueble de 3 457 m² de construcción, al sur de la Ciudad de México, pensado y diseñado especialmente para la grabación y post-producción de doblaje. Contaba con más de 10 salas de grabación de diálogos con 11 sistemas de grabación diferentes, 8 cabinas de post-producción digital con 15 sistemas de post-producción (utilizando tecnología THX), contaba con varios estudios de mezcla con 15 sistemas diferentes, 10 sistemas de copiado de material y con un equipo inigualable de producción y cuerpo administrativo lo que permitía tener una capacidad productiva de más de 100 medias horas por semana. Además, gracias a que contaba con el apoyo e infraestructura del Grupo Televisa, tiene la posibilidad de aumentar su capacidad de producción de un día para otro de acuerdo a las necesidades de producción. Gracias a la preferencia de sus clientes, Audiomaster conservó desde siempre el liderazgo del mercado del doblaje para televisión y cine, con una capacidad de producción de más de 5 000 medias horas anuales de todo género. Por otra parte tenía la capacidad para producir más de 1 900 medias horas anuales de Pistas Internacionales o bandas de música y efectos "M&E" (capacidad que se usa para la manufactura tanto de pistas para novelas de exportación producidas por Televisa, como para cualquier otro tipo de programas) y subtitular más de 1000 medias horas anuales. Además contó con un moderno centro de copiado de vídeo, equipado para manejar cualquier formato y sistema de normas, ademas Audiomaster contó con más de 600 voces diferentes debido a su relación laboral con dos sindicatos (ANDA y SITATYR), un grupo de 15 Directores de Actuación de Doblaje, 50 traductores-adaptadores para Doblaje y Subtitulaje y un grupo de talentosos adaptadores y cantantes para el Doblaje de Canciones. Además contó con un Centro de Evaluación Sistemática de Calidad, de Supervisión de Libretos y de Capacitación que garantiza cumplir con la mejor calidad de producción en serie que el mercado pueda demandar. Y al termino de sus trabajos, ya sea escrita o hablada en voz alta decía: «'Versión en español, Audiomaster 3000'» o «'Doblaje hecho en México por Audiomaster 3000'». Misión Ser un centro de insuperable servicio a productores y distribuidores de programas, capaz de lograr la más alta calidad en el doblaje y traducción-adaptación, con una basta selección de voces, actuación y sonido, ofreciendo un insuperable servicio al cliente. Visión Ser una empresa ética, dinámica, creativa y productiva, capaz de ser líder en la producción de doblaje y subtitulaje en el mercado internacional, proporcionando un valor agregado a nuestros clientes, por medio de un producto de la más alta calidad. Lista de trabajos Anime *Autopista *Caza fantasmas Mikami *Los Gatos Samurai *Ranma ½ *Pokémon (1ª temporada hasta principios de la 6ª) *Monster Rancher *El jardín secreto *Inuyasha (hasta ep. 103) *Shaman King *Perdidos en el universo *Tekkaman Blade *La abejita Hutch *El anillo mágico *Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban *Bumpety Boo *Peter Pan *Los Bits *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Ninja Kabuto *Sandy y sus koalas - Noozles *Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Kirby *Flint: El detective del tiempo *Koni Chan *Transformers: Nueva generación *Las aventuras de Duke Fleed *Ninja Rantaro *Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Shin-chan (primera temporada) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (1ª y 2ª temporada) Series de televisión *Academia de modelos *Acción mortal *Amazonas *American Family: Journey of Dreams *Animorphs *Aventuras de un lobo adolescente *Baby Talk *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Brooklyn South *Cabo Cañaveral *Chicago Hope *Club Azul *Cold Squad - Escuadrón especial *Colegio del agujero negro *Columbo (temporadas 8, 9 y 10) *Comando especial - 21 Jump Street *Comando internacional *Confesiones de adolescentes *CSI: En la escena del crimen *CSI: Miami *Cyberkidz *Dallas *Dawson's Creek *Deslizadores - Sliders *Directo al sur *Doctor Doctor *Doogie Howser *Eerie, Indiana *El caballero de las tinieblas *El Camaleón *El castillo de Eureka *El cazador - Tracker *El Cuervo *El diario del destino *El escudo *El guardián de la tierra - Swamp Thing *El mundo de Beakman *El mundo de Elmo *El mundo perdido *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack *El señor de las bestias *El show de los 70's *El show de los animales *El sofá de la imaginación *F/X: La serie *Escalofríos *Espejito, espejito *Firefly *Flash *Fuera de este mundo *Galidor *Guardianes de la bahía *Hércules: Los viajes legendarios *Intriga tropical *Jake y el Gordo *Justicia en las calles - Street Justice *Katts y su perro *Kids Say the Darndest Things *Kung Fu: La leyenda continúa *La familia Salinger *La niñera *La Tierra: Conflicto final *La tercera roca del Sol *La última frontera *La vida sigue su curso *Las aventuras de Pete y Pete *Las nuevas aventuras de Flipper *Las Tortugas Ninja: La siguiente mutación *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (temporadas 3, 6 y 7) *Loco por ti *Los expedientes secretos X *Los pistoleros solitarios *Malcolm *Mano a mano *Marea alta *Married... with Children *Masked Rider *Matlock *Mecánica popular para niños *Medias de seda *Mejorando la casa *Mellizas y rivales - Sweet Valley High *Melrose Place *Mi identidad secreta *Millennium *Misterios sin resolver *Moesha *Mutante X *My So-Called Life *Nash Bridges *NightMan: El caballero de la noche *Pacific Blue *Parker Lewis, el ganador *Paso a paso *Plaza Sésamo *Poltergeist: El legado *Power Rangers (versión original) y sus secuelas **Alien Rangers **Power Rangers: Zeo **Power Rangers: Turbo **Power Rangers: en el espacio **Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida **Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz **Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo **Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje *Relic Hunter *Reportera del crimen *Río Nevado: La leyenda de los McGregor *Robocop *Simbad *Skippy *Sunset Beach *Superboy *Survivor *Teatro de marionetas *Time Trax *Trueno en el paraíso *Una contra todos - Toda Caitlin *Vida de perros *Viajeros en el tiempo *VR Troopers *Xena: La princesa guerrera *Walker, Texas Ranger Miniseries *Cuentos de la historia sin fin *El décimo reino *Jack y los frijoles mágicos *Jasón y los argonautas *La odisea *La reliquia del futuro *Las mil y una noches *Los viajes de Gulliver *Napoléon Películas '20th Century Fox' *¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) *¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos (1993) *¿Dónde quedó el amor? (2000) *Al filo del peligro (1997) *Alien: La resurrección (1997) *Bailando sobre el mar (1997) *Corazón valiente (1995) *Día de la Independencia (1996) *El objeto de mi afecto (1998) *El retrato perfecto (1997) *Ella es única (1996) *Eso que tú haces (1996) *Grandes esperanzas (1998) *La pandilla Newton (1998) *Las brujas de Salem (1996) *Locos a bordo (1996) *La verdad acerca de perros y gatos (1996) *Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) *Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) *Power Rangers: La película (1995) *Reacción en cadena (1996) *Romeo y Julieta (1996) *Sol naciente (1993) *Todo o nada (1997) *Titanic (1997) *Tormenta de fuego (1998) *Turbo: Una película de los Power Rangers (1997) *Un día muy especial (1996) *Volcano (1997) 'Columbia Pictures / TriStar' *Ciegos, sordos y locos (1989) *Despertares (1990) *Días de gloria (1989) *El gran halcón (1991) *El último emperador (1987) *Exceso de equipaje (1997) *Gringo viejo (1989) *Karate Kid (1984) (segunda versión / redoblaje de DVD) *Karate Kid IV: La nueva aventura (1994) *La jurado (1996) *La mancha voraz (1988) *La noche de los muertos vivientes (1990) *La revancha (1990) *La séptima profecía (1988) *Las aventuras del Barón Munchausen (1988) *Las travesuras de una pelirroja (1988) *Línea mortal (1990) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) (segunda versión / redoblaje de DVD) *Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989, redoblaje) *Los nuevos cineastas (1989) *Magnolias de acero (1989) *Mejor... imposible (1997) *Negocios de familia (1989) *Nido de ratas (1954) *Nunca hables con extraños (1995) *Pecados de guerra (1989) *Pensamientos mortales (1991) *Roxanne (1987) *Verdad o consecuencias (1997) *Vibes (1988) 'Warner Bros.' *Batman (1989) *Búsqueda frenética (1988) *Cobra (1986) *Difícil de matar (1990) *Doctor Hollywood (1991, redoblaje) *El color púrpura (1985) *El departamento de Joe (1996) *Escape del infierno (1942) *Harry el sucio (1971) *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) *La tiendita del horror (1986) *Loca academia de policía 2: Su primera misión (1985) *Loca academia de policía 3 (1986) *Loca academia de policía 4 (1987) *Loca academia de policía 5: Misión en Miami (1988) *Loca academia de policía 6 (1989) *Los Goonies (1985) *Los imperdonables (1992) *Moonwalker (1988) *Pasajero 57 (1992) *Robin Hood: Príncipe de los ladrones (1991) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Tango y Cash (1989) *Traición al amanecer (1988) *Un día de furia (1993) *Un mundo perfecto (1993) *Una cascada de líos (1991) *Vacaciones de Navidad (1989) *Vida de solteros (1992) 'Universal Pictures' *Adorable criatura (1990) - Mi pobre diablillo *Cry Baby (1990) *Dragón: La vida de Bruce Lee (1993) *El Grinch (2000) *El Rey Ralph (1991) *El último día de clases (1993) *En el nombre del padre (1993) *Fiebre de jungla (1991) *Fletch vive (1989) *Jurassic Park III (2001) *La gente detrás de las paredes (1991) *La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) *Corazón de león (1990) *Matinée de terror (1993) *Operación cacería (1993) *San Diego, I Love You (1944) *Tremors (1990) *Tremors 2 (1996) *Un beso antes de morir (1991) *Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) *Una amenaza en el pueblo (1991) 'Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer' *2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984, redoblaje) *Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) *Chucky, el muñeco infernal (1988) *Justicia roja (1997) *La señora Miniver (1942) - Rosa de Abolengo *Los enredos de Wanda (1988) *Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 (1991) *Rocky (1976) (segunda versión / redoblaje de DVD) *Rocky III (1982) (segunda versión / redoblaje de DVD) *Rocky V (1990) 'New Line Cinema' *Corina, Corina (1994) *Critters 3 (1991) *Dumb and Dumber (1994) *Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes (1993) *La Máscara (1994) *La masacre de Texas III (1990) - Posesión infernal *Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños (1988) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños (1989) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) *Terror ciego (1994) 'Cannon Films' *Asesinato (1987) *Contacto sangriento (1988) *El tren de la muerte: La huida (1985) *El vencedor (1987) *El vengador anónimo 4 (1987) *Fuerza Delta (1986) *Fuerza Delta 2 (1990) *Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) *Me enamoré de un maniquí (1987, segunda versión) *Superman IV: En busca de la paz (1987, doblaje de México) *Un llanto en la oscuridad (1988) 'Buena Vista International' *Billy Bathgate (1991) *Ed Wood (1994) *La letra escarlata (1995) *Los tres mosqueteros (1993) *Money for Nothing (1993) *Super Mario Bros. (1993) 'PolyGram' *Beso francés (1995) *Elizabeth: La reina virgen (1998) 'Carolco' *Chaplin (1992) *Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - El exterminador 2 'Otros proyectos' *Apocalypse Now (1979, redoblaje / versión extendida) *Doble dragón (1994) *Darkman II: El regreso de Durant (1995) *El Cuervo 3: La salvación (2000) (Miramax / Dimension) *El mundo está loco loco (2001) (Fireworks / Paramount) *Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) *Epicentro (2000) *Gorilas en la niebla (1988) (Warner Bros. / Universal) *La madrastra malvada (1993) *La niñera perfecta (2000) *Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) (Dreamworks) *Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (New Line / 20th Century Fox) *Los gritos del silencio (1984) *Luna de miel para tres (1992) (Castle Rock / Columbia Pictures / New Line) *Pacto de lobos (2001) (StudioCanal / Universal) *Pesadilla al rojo vivo (1992) *Pesos completos (1995) (Walt Disney Pictures) *Quinta avenida nº 919 (1995) *Ricitos de oro (1995) *Scream: Grita antes de morir (1996) (Dimension Films) *Tiempo congelado (2002) (Nickelodeon / Paramount) *Un canto de esperanza (1997) (Fox Searchlight Pictures) *Una de las chicas (1993) (Saban) *Vaquero samurái (1994) (Saban) Telefilms 'Hallmark Entertainment' *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1999) *Cleopatra (1999) *Celos asesinos (1996) *María, madre de Jesús‎‎ (1999) *El arca de Noé (1999) *El viaje del unicornio (2001) *Lo que el sordo oye (1997) *Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) *Titanic (1996) 'MCA Television' *Aquí vienen los Munster (1995) *El secreto de Sharon (1995) *Extorsión sin límites (1992) *La pavorosa Navidad de los Munster (1996) 'Otros proyectos' *¡Qué verano! (1994) *Amor estelar (1994) *Archie: Regreso a Riverdale (1990) (DiC Entertainment) *Avalancha (1994) *Dimensión desconocida: Los clásicos perdidos de Rod Serling (1994) *Durmiendo con el peligro (1996) (Columbia TriStar Television) *El esposo de otra mujer (2000) *En el principio (2000) (Hallmark Entertainment / NBC) *La doble vida de mi marido (2001) *Lo que ella siempre quiso (1996) *Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) *Misión humanitaria: El rescate del vuelo 771 (1993) *Susie Q (1996) *Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) (Saban) *The Perfect Tribute (1991) *Una amistad peligrosa (1996) Series animadas 'Nickelodeon' *Aventuras en pañales - Rugrats *Ren y Stimpy *La vida moderna de Rocko *Los castores cascarrabias *¡Aaahh! Monstruos *KaBlam! *¡Oye Arnold! *Invasor Zim *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Rugrats crecidos (primera temporada) 'BRB Internacional' *David el Gnomo *D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros *La banda de Mozart *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días - Willy Fog *Las aventuras de Cobi *Las mil y una... Américas *Los Intocables de Elliot Mouse *Willy Fog 2 'DiC Entertainment' *Alvin y las ardillas (últimas temporadas) *El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios (primera temporada, 1990-1991) *Capitán N: El amo del juego *G.I. Joe (segunda serie, 1989–1992) *¿Dónde está Wally? *La leyenda de Zelda *Momias aquí 'Hanna-Barbera' *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry (primera temporada) *Las increíbles aventuras de Jonny Quest *Don Gato y su pandilla (redoblaje de 2 eps.) *Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo 'Saban Entertainment' *Jin Jin y la patrulla panda *La vuelta al mundo en 80 sueños *Las aventuras de Gulliver *Video Poder / El Equipo Poder '20th Century Fox' *Padre de familia (1ª–2ª temporada, 1999–2000) - Family Guy *Los Simpson (1ª–14ª temporada, 1990–2003) *Los Reyes de la colina (1ª-7ª temporada) *Futurama (1ª–3ª temporada, 1999–2002) 'Columbia TriStar Television' *El crítico *Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación *Dragon Tales 'MTV Networks' *Beavis & Butt-Head *Daria *South Park (1ª-2ª temporada, versión mexicana) (Comedy Central) 'Hearst Entertainment' *La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente *El Fantasma 2040 *Flash Gordon 'Warner Bros.' *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín *Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) 'Otros proyectos' *El Conde Pátula *Las aventuras de Marianne *X-Men (Marvel / Saban) *Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Gárgolas (Walt Disney Television) *Super Mario Bros. (Nintendo / DiC) *Mr. Bogus *Rayito, el mago de los deseos *La conspiración Roswell (BKN) *Flipper y Lopaka *Manos a la obra (Discovery Kids / Jim Henson) *ReBoot (Alliance / Mainframe) *Doug (Nickelodeon / Disney) *El capitán Bucky y los amos planetarios (Sunbow / Marvel) *Gasparín (serie de 1996) (Universal / Amblin / Saban) *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas (Columbia / DiC) *Niño problema - Problem Child (Universal) *El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry (Paramount / Cinar) *El mundo de Bobby (Film Roman / Fox Children's Productions) *Las Tortugas Ninja (desde episodio 34) *Dumb and Dumber (Hanna-Barbera / New Line) *Bob el constructor (HiT Entertainment) *Todos los perros van al cielo: La serie (MGM) *Capitán Simio y los Monos Galácticos (Hallmark / Bohbot) *Voltron: La tercera dimensión *Guerra de Bestias: Transformers (Alliance Atlantis / Mainframe) *El Hombre Araña: La serie (Marvel / Mainframe / Sony) *Stuart Little (Sony Pictures Television) *WildC.A.T.S. (Nelvana / CBS) *Action Man (Mainframe / Fox Kids) *Tombik & B.B. *Wheel Squad (Fox Kids) *He-Man y los amos del universo (2002) Especiales animados *Lorenzo y Pepita Películas animadas 'Nickelodeon / Paramount' *Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales (1998) *Rugrats en París (2000) *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio (2001) *¡Oye Arnold! La película (2002) *Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajesDoblaje realizado en colaboración con M&M Studios de Venezuela. (2003) 'Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer' *Una ratoncita valiente (1982, redoblaje de 1997) *El ratoncito valiente Timmy al rescate (1997) *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete (1997) *Una tierna historia navideña (1998) 'MTV' *Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" *Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?" 'Otros proyectos' *Hercules y Xena: La batalla por el Monte Olimpo (Universal) *Las aventuras de Lucky Luke: La balada de los Dalton *Daisy Town *El viaje misterioso de Betty Boop a Hollywood *La leyenda del viento del Norte *Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles (Hanna-Barbera) *Astérix el Galo *Asterix y Cleopatra *Astérix en Bretaña *Astérix conquista América *Astérix contra el César *Las doce pruebas de Astérix Películas de anime *Nausicaä: Guerreros del viento *Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca *Pokémon 2000: El poder de uno *Pokémon 3: El hechizo de los Unown *Pokémon: Mewtwo regresa *Porco Rosso *Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz Documentales *Arqueología *Dentro de los expedientes X *Proyecto X *Ushuaia: La aventura sin límite Telenovelas brasileñas *Uga Uga Videojuegos *Las aventuras de Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones Subtitulaje *Jumanji Otros trabajos *Página web en español de Los Simpson para 20th Century Fox *Sesame Street Live - Auditorio Nacional *CD de Pokémon ¡Para ser un maestro! Actores de doblaje Actrices de doblaje Interpretes *Alejandro Illescas *Alejandra García Flores *Beto Castillo *Carlos Íñigo *Carlos Iparrea Hernández *Gabriela Vega *Israel Magaña *Jorge Roig *Julieta García Rello *Laura Serratos *Leyla Rangel *Maggie Vera *Magos Herrera *María de Jesús Terán *Nicolás Silva *Óscar Roa *Patricia Carrión *Raúl Carballeda *Ricardo Silva *Rocío Garcel *Rubén Cerda *Rubén Trujillo *Rodrigo Zea Directores *Adrián Fogarty *Alejandro Mayén *Alfonso Obregón *Álvaro Tarcicio *Carlos Magaña *Carlos Petrel *César Árias *Cristina Rubiales *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Giaccardi *Francisco Colmenero *Francisco Reséndez *Francisco Zambrano *Gabriel Chávez *Gabriel Gama *Gerardo Vásquez *Gloria Elizondo *Gloria Rocha *Gonzalo Curiel *Gustavo Rocha *Herman López *Humberto Vélez *Javier Rivero *Jorge Roig *Jorge Santos *José Luis Orozco *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Miguel Ángel Sanromán *Moisés Palacios *Rebeca Manríquez *Rocío Prado *Rosanelda Aguirre *Rubén Moya *Rubén Trujillo *Sergio Castillo *Tena Curiel Personal administrativo *Jorge Sánchez Fogarty - director general y de operaciones, gerente de producción *Rodrigo Elizundia Cisneros - director general *Alejandra Sandoval Romero - atención a clientes *Eduardo Giaccardi - gerente de producción (1990–1991) y gerente de eventos especiales (1991–1992) *Fernando Álvarez - gerente de producción y supervisor artístico *Felipe Rivera - director general y gerente de producción *Armando Díaz - gerente de producción *Fernando Arriaga León - gerente de producción *Mauricio Cabrera Pozo - director administrativo *Martín Ramírez - jefatura de post-producción *Paola Felgueres - directora de producción *Moisés Valtierra - jefe de operaciones *Dulce María Juárez - jefatura de producción *José Giaccardi - gerente de ventas *Raúl López Maza - administración, crédito y cobranza *Vanessa Garza Ramírez - coordinadora de producción y directora ejecutiva *Jorge Arregui - coordinación de comercialización y ventas Staff *Maru Garzón - coordinadora general *Mary Pacheco - coordinadora *Rafael Inchaurregui - control de calidad *Abel Cobos - asistente de producción, capturista y encargado de llamados (1999–2001) *Raúl Enrique Fuertes Bojorges - coordinación de operaciones, supervisión de mezcla y calidad *Daniel Tuchmann - realizador de pista internacional, musicalización y efectos especiales *Carola Vázquez - asesora artística de los proyectos para cine Directores musicales *Francisco Grijalva Vega *Adolfo Aguirre Gamboa *Jorge Roig Ejecutivos *Raymundo Sánchez-Aldana H. *Edgar Luna Otros *Erika Goez *Ranyeli Iparrea Hernandez *Raúl Estrada *Jorge Gavira Sánchez *Francisco Zambrano *François Clemenceau Traductores y adaptadores *Angélica Ramírez *Bernardo López Estrada *Brenda Nava *Carolina Fierro *Clemen Larumbe *Esther Margarita Álvarez Monterrey *Francisco Finamori Noriega *Francisco Rubiales *Gerardo López Macías *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Jacob Vilalta *Lorena Daválos Servín *Lucila Galindo de Navarro *Marcela Cortés Bello *María del Carmen López *Mauricio García Sanchez *Moisés Palacios *Sasha Angélica Cueto Yussif Ingenieros, operadores y técnicos *Adrián Ovalle *Adrian Zamudio *Alberto Ramírez Treviño *Antonio Limas Ballesteros *Carlos Iparrea Hernández *Eduardo Belmont *Guillermo Cardoso *Ignacio Pallares Pardo *Juan Bernardo de Legarreta Lores *Juan Robles *Omar Chávez Sánchez Clientes Premios y reconocimientos Reseña histórica *Páginas 478, 479, 480, 481 y 482, Libro El doblaje de voz de Salvador Nájar Véase también *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Telespeciales Notas y referencias *Estudios Candiani, se quedó con Audiomaster de Televisa - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2004) *Audiomaster: Medio siglo de doblaje - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2001) *Articulo sobre la información de Audiomaster (Revista PlanTV nº 12 (Septiembre/Octubre 2001, Buenos Aires, Argentina) Enlaces externos *Audiomaster 3000 de Televisa (archivo - 14 de enero de 2012) *Página web (archivo - 13 de abril de 2001) Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje desaparecidas